Batman
Batman (real name, Bruce Wayne) was a billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy, as well as the former superhero protector of Gotham City. He was a member and founding member of the Justice League. He was said to have protected Gotham for 28 years. In 2016, after the majority of his colleagues died, him, along with Wonder Woman, mysteriously disappeared. History Bruce was born on February 19, 1962. Most of his history is unknown, but it was said he came back to Gotham after 5 years of training to become Batman. He protected Gotham for 28 years before his disappearance. Over the span of his crime-fighting career, he made numerous allies, such as Nightwing, Batwoman, and numerous Robins. He formed the Justice League in 2000, alongside Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Aquaman, and Green Lantern (John Stewart). Legacy Even though he was Batman for 28 years, some people were unsure of his existence. The Bat-signal was created to summon him, and its current location is unknown. He disappeared to an unknown place on May 24, 2016. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' As Batman, Bruce is in extraordinary physical condition, having an incredibly powerful physique from intense years of strenuous training as well as fighting crime in Gotham City for over a decade, his physical prowess has garnered such a reputation for being "a total badass". Bruce's infamous physical strength is such at an inhuman level. He is fast enough to enter and exit a room unnoticed, his reflexes and agility can throw or catch a batarang with tremendous accuracy and even striking before armed foes can fire at him in point-blank range. Bruce's durability and resilience are also remarkable as the Batsuit he wears doesn't completely absorb the pain of close-range bullet shots. **'Acrobatics/Free-running:' As Batman, Bruce developed free-running skills and can fall from a height of several feet without hurting himself, chase and outrun enemies through various terrains with no wasted effort or time or running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. His abilities allow him to dodge and attack with fluidity from different directions without losing balance. **'Honed senses:' Bruce has sharp hearing and sight, as well as keen skills of perception. He is able to pick up an incoming danger and react extremely quickly. **'Swimming/Free-diving:' Bruce is an impressive swimmer and endured long periods of free-diving without proper equipment or stopping for air, he also designed the Rebreather to further increase its diving performance. *'Genius-level intellect/Great business acumen/Master tactician/Leader:' Bruce is an extraordinarily intelligent individual, perhaps being the most intelligent individual on Earth-219 and one of the most intelligent individuals in the entire multiverse. A nearly flawless tactician and strategist, he was able to fight against crime in Gotham City for several years with tremendous efficiency. Bruce's tactical abilities are so thorough that he planned contingencies for his contingencies should his plans go awry, as he not only designed a rail gun to penetrate his suit if it fell into the wrong hands, but he also designed a disruptor to neutralize the rail gun and incorporated it into the suit's gauntlet. He is also an exceptional businessman and leader, as he was able to successfully run and oversee Wayne Enterprises' daily activities for years, effectively acting as it's CEO and maintain it's status as a multi-billion dollar corporation despite his superheroism, without any perceivable difficulty. Bruce accumulated such a significant amount of wealth that even after his disappearance, he still maintained a reputation for being the wealthiest man in the planet. **'Master of deception/Manipulator:' Bruce is an extraordinarily skilled master of the arts of deception and manipulation, as he managed to successfully keep his identity as Batman a secret for many years, not only from the public, but also from his remaining living family members as well, he also puts up a fake façade of him being an arrogant playboy and womanizer; in order to avoid other individuals from suspecting that he is Batman. **'Master interrogator/Torturer:' As Batman, Bruce has had a history of torture in order to get information out of his enemies. He also used to bring prisoners to the Batcave and torture them for several days. **'Master engineer/gadgeteer:' Bruce is an extremely skilled engineer, having been able to develop technologies considered the best on the entire planet, along with being exceptionally skilled in the use of gadgets, effectively carrying and using tons of them to fight crime. **'Expert driver/Pilot:' Bruce is capable of driving multiple vehicles, such as cars; as Batman, he utilizes the "Batmobile" when out on patrol. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Due to years of fighting crime in Gotham City for over a decade, Bruce is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. As a result, Bruce is (possibly) one of the most deadly combatants in the entire multiverse. **'Master stick-fighter:' Bruce is a greatly accomplished stick-fighter, having an expandable baton among the weaponry he carries as Batman. **'Master knife wielder/Knife thrower:' Batman has great accuracy when he threw the batarangs, his signature non-lethal weapon, to his enemy. **'Expert marksman:' As Batman, Bruce possesses an almost infallible aim, as proven when he uses his grapple gun, both for transportation in order to ascent rooftops, as well as to pull individuals or objects. *'Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain:' A driven and determined individual, Bruce is nearly fearless and and almost never gives up under most situations, he remained in Gotham City after the death of his parents, fighting crime even as he witnessed the putrefaction of the city he grew up in. *'Master of stealth/Infiltration/Escape artist:' Bruce is extremely secretive, being able to approach other individuals without being sensed. He can quickly vanish from sight after performing his heroic deeds and managed to be a vigilante for over two decade with very few individuals having actually seen him. He is also a master escape artist, able to free himself from various confinements, such as handcuffs. *'Intimidation:' As Batman, Bruce commands an intimidating presence, to the point where many criminals fear him.